The Amber Or The Amethyst
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: In the tradition of, The Lady Or The Tiger, this story pits Kenshin Himura in the final battle, the battle, against the Battosai, and the Rurouni.


Disclaimer: Aww . . . I don't particularly want to own this fic. But I do, of course, I don't own Kenny-Kins.

New AN: Upon going over this story I've decided to stop being lazy and make those corrections to the lyrics. Also I've expanded this story, adding more detail and making it a tad bit longer.

Original AN: This is angst. I'm not going to kid you, it's my third Rurouni Kenshin fic, and my second one shot (of RK). This is a drastic change from my past two RK fics, while those were purely humor (and a little romance) this involves tears. This is a fake final battle type moment, and while Kenshin struggles with his physical opponent, he must also fight with himself. Who will gain control of the body of Kenshin Himura? The Battosai? Or The Rurouni? Amber? Or Amethyst?

The Amber Or The Amethyst

A Song Fic

"Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me"

Kenshin Himura was a good swordsman. There was no, and had never been any doubt about that. In the age before that of the Meiji he had been a prominent, and feared, man-slayer, the Battosai . In the age after that, he became the Rurouni, who vowed never to kill again. But to those that knew him best, Kenshin Himura was just that. Not quite the Battosai, not quite a Rurouni. He was just Kenshin. However, there was always a conflict, in his eyes, the eyes of amber and amethyst.

"This is how you remind me

Of what I really am"

The Rurouni, a sweet, cheerful, and strangely lonely man. This was who Kamiya, Kaoru had first met. Ever since then she had felt an attraction, protectiveness, and a belonging to this oddly silly man, who refused to kill. However, she had also been witness to another side.

"This is how you remind me

Of what I really am"

The Battosai, the man with the cool amethyst eyes and the thirst for blood. Who was a skilled warrior, and a creature with little, or more correctly, no emotion. She had seen this side of Kenshin Himura as well, the side that would never delay a kill.

"It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking"

And while the Rurouni lived with her, spoke with her, it was the Battosai that she waited the return of. For in all her time with Kenshin Himura, she knew that when the Battosai finally did return, it would be for some dark and fearsome purpose. She knew that when the Battousai was in charge, her life , all life, was meaningless. So despite all their happiness she waited for what she had with the Rurouni to end, but it hadn't yet, and it seemed as if it never would.

Until one day.

"And I've been wrong,

I've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle

It had been a warm summer morning. Kenshin had been diligently sweeping the steps of the Kamiya dojo. That was when a shadow was cast upon the ground and he looked up to see yet another one of his former foes. Having long ago put away his sword, he knew there was only one way to win.

"These five words in my head

Scream, Are we having fun yet?

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, No, No

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, No, No"

And Kaoru ran towards him, begging him for all the love in her heart not to go. She knew, as he knew, that if he became the Battosai once again, if his eyes morphed into amber, that he would not come back, he would leave, and take her heart with him. For two hearts cannot rule one body, and the Battousai's heart longed for the reign of Kenshin that had been denied to him for so long.

"It's not like you didn't know that

I said I love you and I swear I still do

It' must have been so bad

'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you"

As he walked away, already transforming his heart, body and mind into that of the Battosai, both halves felt a sense of longing towards the woman they had left behind. Fearfully, Kenshin Himura allowed his amethyst eyes of joy, to transform into those of the man-slayer, the Battosai.

"And this is how, you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how, you remind me

Of what I really am"

And so the battle began, with each opposing side putting in their all. Their battle continuing far into the night, with each clash of the sword and sneer and spoken word, the lines were drawn and then slashed by the fierce battle. Amber eyes glowed with the lust of the kill, as he sunk his sword deep into his opponent's body, relishing the adrenaline of the kill.

"It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong,

I've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle"

And while this battle was insuring. Kaoru had soon found herself following in the footsteps of her love, into the open circle of the forest, and she watched, with trembling lips, the battle. Taking fearsome note of the inner turmoil she could see within the eyes of Kenshin. Watching as the Battousai and the Rurouni battled it out on their own.

"These five words in my head

Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, No, No

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, No, No

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, No, No

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, No, No"

And as Kenshin knelt down before his opponent, pulling out his blade and sheathing it, the conflict began once again, and his eyes switching in a battle as fierce as the last from amber to amethyst and back again. This was it, the eternal conflict of the past and the present, and whomever won, would also gain full use of the body of Kenshin Himura.

"Couldn't make it as a wise man

Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

And this is how you remind me . . . .

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me, of what I really am

This is how you remind me, of what I really am"

"Please let it be the Rurouni, please, oh Kenshin, please win, Kenshin."

Kaoru begged with him, pleaded with him, groveled to him, all in her mind she hoped and wished for the return of her beloved Rurouni.

"It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking"

And the Battosai fought with his counterpart, his thirst for the life by the sword battling with the Rurouni's thirst for a life of peace. Amber and Amethyst clashed, the present and past, life and death, one of the greatest conflicts in the world being fought inside a single man.

"And I've been wrong,

I've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle"

Sanosuke, Megumi, and Yahiko had already caught up with Kaoru, and were now standing behind her. They all watched in awe as Kenshin slowly turned around . . .

"These five words in my head

Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Are we havin' fun yet?

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Are we havin' fun yet?

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Are we havin' fun yet?"

And then, he revealed, his eyes of Am . . . . . .

The End

AN: DON'T KILL ME! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! REVIEW!


End file.
